CHECK MATE
by parise22
Summary: friends.what will you do ?.when you will come to know that you are being cheated by HIM whom you love the most?...will take the REVENGE...or will FORGIVE him?...but can there be any other way also?. want to ad d stry...fun filled drama..wid 3 jodies.Abhirika, dareya n Rajvi...enjoy.


MY LOVELY DEAR FRIENDS...

**MERRY CHRISTMUS TO YOU ALL..**...

It's a gift to you all...a fun filled... cute lovely family drama story..( illogical of course)...

Full of ABHIRIKA...DAREYA...N...RAJVI...

This is my gift for all my lovely sisters on FF...

SO...Enjoyyyyyyyyy...

...

_**...Check mate...**_

...

...

**First house...early morning...**

**Ok...jann...main nikalta hun...**Abhijit taking his cars keys .

Tarika:- **ok...bye...aur koshish karna ki jaldi aa jao...tc...**

Abhijit kissing her cheek.-** koshish karunga...bye...**

...

**...**

**second house ...**

Daya – **shreya...muze tumhe yun chodkar jane ka man nahi ho raha hain...sirf Sunday hi to hota hain jab ki hume eksath rahne ko milta hain...**

Shreya making his shirts collar straight – **it s ok ...daya ...ab Acp sir aapko conference ke liye bhej rahe hain...to jana to padega hi na...par plz...ho sake to jaldi aa jayiye...plz...**

DAYA **– han** **..jannn...sham tak aaunga...bye..(** and he bid her bye)

...

**Third house...**

Alarm buzzed...He turn it off...and turned to other side ...smilingly hugged her...

Purvi half sleep – **good morning...rajat...uth gaye tum?...(** her hand was on his cheek)

Rajat – **good morning...love**...( and he kissed her on her cheek...and was about to touch her lips...

Purvi – **tumhe to jana hain na?...tumhare dostonke sath ...**

Rajat buried his head in her neck**...- muze dil nahi kar raha hain...hmmm**

Purvi trying to lift his head – **kya Rajat?...tumhare college ka kam hain na?... wo jyada imp. Hain...mere sath to tum humesha ho...ab jao...chalo..**

Rajat –**jau?...**

Purvi kissing his nose – **han..baba..jao...**

And he got up from his bed..

...

...

now

**Its 10:00 am...**

A car entered inside the stadium ...driver swiftly took a turn to move in the parking lot...after parking the car ...

Driver came out...

Driver - **Abhijit...bahut dino baad aise relax din mil raha hain...Ajj to maza aane wala hain...**

From passenger side a man got off-**han.. ... maza to aayega hi..ladkiyan jo nahi hain sath me..sirf hum teen log...i m very excited...**

They headed towards the main gate...

Daya –**ek min..kya hum kuch bhul rahe hain?...**

They turned back to see the third man still standing near the car talking on the phone...sometime whispering ...some time smiling...totally engrossed ...

Abhijit loudly **– Rajat..chalo...**

Rajat bit his tongue – **ok..bye...miss you..jan...**

He cut the phone and joined them...duo looked at him irritated...

Rajat – **Aise kya dekh rahe hain?...apki behan se hi bat kar raha tha...**

Daya – **wo hume pata hain... ...thik hain..Tum logonki teen mahine pahlehi shadi hui hain... par kabhi to use akele chod do...kitna waqt hua tumhe ghar se nikal ke?...**

Rajat sadly remembering **– pura dedh ghanta ho gaya...**

Daya –**aur abhi se phone pe lag gaye...(** imitating him **)...miss you...jan**

Rajat blushed **– kya sir ap bhi?...**

Duo laughed and they headed towards the main gate...

Suddenly a bike sound from behind them...

_**DHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM...**_**...**

they turned to see it...and their eyes popped out...by seeing one biker coming towards them in full speed...

Abhi – **oh..god...ye to humari taraf hi aa raha hain...**

In a blink ..they jumped off the way...the biker drove ahead in the same speed ...

Rajat shouted while getting from the ground – **abe...dikhata nahi kya?...**

Biker stopped with a jerk and turning back ...started accelerating ...now he came towards them but with less speed...circled them and stopped in front of Rajat...looking at him...

Rajat was observing the driver...who was wearing black shoes...black leather pants..black jacket...with black hand gloves...and the helmet was also black...in short **fully black attire**...he simply shown his index finger to Rajat...and turning his bike he drove in side the stadium...

Daya patting Rajat's shoulder who was still looking at the biker. – **Rajat ..kon tha ye?...kya tum isse jante ho?...**

Rajat just shrugged his shoulder – **pata nahi kon tha?...thik se dikha bhi nahi.**

...

Then they searched for their seats...after settling themselves...

Now ..

Rajat **– aap dono ke ghar pe koi problem to nahi aayi na?...**

Abhijit – **are nahi...tumhe pata hain na ..meri Tarika kitni samazdar hain...**

**bas uss din maine use bata diya tha ki Sunday ko muze ek purane case ki re-investigation ke liye pune jana hain...to main uske sath shopping par nahi ja paunga...**

**bas fir kya hain?...wo bichari kuch nahi bol payi...aur han kar di...**

He raised his eyebrows towards Daya...

Daya – **aur meri shreya ...to bahut bholi hain...**

**use maine bataya ki muze acp sir conference ke liye bahar bhej rahe hain... to wo bhi aram se man gayi...**

**aur ulta khud hi bol rahi thi ki hum film dekhane ke liye next Sunday chalenge...**

Now they looked at Rajat ...

Rajat smiling sheepishly – **maine purvi ko bataya ki main mere friends ke sath humare college ki old building ke liye funds ikkattha karne aur principal sirse milne ja raha hun... **

Abhi – **aur use bichari ko shaq bhi nahi hua hoga?...correct?...**

Rajat – **han ...waise sir**..( little hesitatingly)...**aapko nahi lagta ki hume ladkiyonko bhi lana chahiye tha...**

Duo looked at each other and then at him...

Daya – **nahi...ladkiyonko lane ka matlab...unke piche ghumna padta..**

**na hi wo shanti se baithati aur na hi hume sukun milne deti...aur fir RACE to gayi...**

Abhijit – **han...fir sirf orders follow karne padte**...( immetating Tarikas ).**..Abhi...popcorn lao... lagi hain kuch khana hain...Abhi bore ho rahi hun...Abhi ye...Abhi wo...bassssssssssssss...**

Daya** – nahi to kya?...RACE dekhane ke bajaye unke piche bhagna padta...isiliye no girls...sorry.**..( showing his hands )

Rajat –**magar ..sir...**

And he immediately stopped seeing someone ...

Rajat panicked – **abhijit sir...tarika?...**

Abhijit shocked**- kya ?..Tarika ?...aur wo bhi yahan...(** he instantly turned his neck to look at the girl)

He saw a lovely girl..wearing mini skirt of pink color...with white sleeveless top...and the height was that ...she was having pink colored straight hair till the shoulder..cute Barbie doll...with heavy makeup...she was sitting in the third row behind them...talking on her phone...s

...

After removing his gauze from her ...abhijit looked at rajat frowning...

...

**Rajat ...wo ladki tumhe Tarika jaisi lag rahi hain?...kahan meri Tarika(** dreamily)..**aur kahan ye chudail**...(making face**)...Rajat kis angle se ye ladki tumhe Tarika jaisi lagi...bolo?...**

**...kham khah meri gardan marod di**.( touching his neck which got twisted due to sudden turn)...

**Tarika to ghar par hain...use lab ka kuch pending kam complete karna tha...**

Now Daya started laughing at him.

Daya **– abhijit...Tarika ke naam se hi dar gaye?..**

...while abhi gave a deadly look to him...

Abhijit – **tu chup rahega ?...**

Rajat – **sorry sir...na jane kyon ?..wo ladki muze Tarika jaise lagi?...**

...

Daya – **waise Rajat..thanx yar...aaj tumhari wajah se hi hum bike racing ke liye aa paye hain...warna duty me itne ulze rahte hain ki free time hi nahi milta...hain na Abhijit?...**

Abhijit – **han...ye baat to tune sahi kahi...thnx Rajat...**

Rajat – **isme thnx ki kya baat hain sir...mera friend iss competition ki management dekh raha hain ... tickets mil rahe the..aur aap dono bhi ready ho gaye to YE plan ban paya hain...**

Duo smiled .

...

Now they were little bored...

...As there was no any sign of the race to get start ...Still they had some time n their hands...

...

Daya getting up from his place – **main jara ghum ke aata hun...kya tum logon ke liye kuch lau?...**

Abhi- **nahi ...kuch nahi...**

Rajat **– han..kuch khane ke liye layiye...**

...

And daya went towards the food court...while strolling near by...he saw a girl

Walking next to him and was busy in talking on phone...suddenly her handkerchief fall down the way...but she was unaware of that continued to walk towards the food court..

Daya picked it up and called her loudly

Daya – **excuse me ...misss...apka ye rumal?...**

And she turned back ...he was stunned to see her...

Daya with eyes wide opened – **shreya?...**

Girl coming near him –...**Who Shreya?... did you call me...handsome?...**

She was scanning him thoroughly...

Daya looking at that beauty..who was wearing a one piece black mini dress...knee length high heeled shoes ...big goggles...and blond hair till the neck...

Girl naughty smile **- wow...macho man..**.( she came near him and touched his arms)...

Daya suddenly jerked her hands and moved back **– ye apka ...rumal?...**

Girl was still very near to him – **thnx ...handsome...i m Maggi...you?...**

Daya – **ji main Daya...**

She was trying to continue her talk which made daya little uncomfortable...

Daya keeping handkerchief in her hand – **ok..bye.. miss maggi...**

Maggi immediately holding his hands said in husky voice - **hey..plz..wait...**

Daya – **sorry my friends r waiting...bye **

And he immediately rescued himself from her grip**...bhago...**

...

Abhijit - **...Daya ...are kahan dekh raha hain tu?...sambhal kar?...**

He gave hand to Daya who was still looking behind ...and stumbled to the chair...

Daya settling in his chair – **maine waha par ek ladki dekhi ...na jane kyon wo muze shreya jaise lagi?...**

Abhijit – **kya bat hain ?..ab tuze bhi rajat jaise hi wahem hone lage...use tarika dikhi ...aur tuze shreya dikh rahi thi...mere bhai wo koi aur hogi?...shreya yahan par kyon aane lagi?...**

Daya – **han shayad tum sahi kah rahe ho?...shreya yahan par kyon aayegi?...use to Purvi ke sath kahi jana tha...**

Rajat – **han ..Purvi bhi muze bata rahi thi ki wo aur shreya hospital me kisi ko dekhane ke liye jane wale hain...**

While the two girls sitting behind them ( in the third row of course)...shared a glance .

...

Announcement...

**Ladies n gentle men... welcome...to the 5****th**** hero honda challengers bike racing (** trio started looking at the starting point from where the race has to began...)

**The most awaited time has been arrived...so...lets began with the RACE...**

All audiences clapped ...

Announcer – **I wont take your more time...so ...the Race is parted in two different levels...**

**1****st**** – bike racing on THE TRACK...**

**And 2****nd**** - THE HURDLES...in this section the participants have to drive through many obstacles...aur jo driver in obstacles ko successfully complete karega in less time of course...he will be the winner ...much exciting...isn't that?...**

**So chaliye ...lets start with the 1****st**** section...**

And the Race began...all the viewers were engrossed in the competition fully...

Excited...shouting at the high pitch ...cheering up their favorite ones...with full energy...

...

Our trio were also enjoying this race with full fledge..

Abhijit – **Daya.. tuze yad hain?... jub humne CID join kiya tha...tab ek bar tumne bhi to bike racing me participate kiya tha...**

Daya smiled- **han...ek case ke liye...**

Rajat **– Daya sir...ap bhi bike racing me interested the...muze pata nahi tha...**

Daya - **han college me bike racing ke liye passionate tha to...par fir bad me duty ...kam...iss sabme wo sab piche chut gaya...(** little sad)

Abhijit surprisingly – **Rajat ...tumhe pata nahi?...Humari PURVI bhi to bike racing me expert hain...ye sahabjada **( pointing to Daya)...**hi to uska GURU hain...**

Rajat excited – **kya?...purvi ne kabhi muze bataya nahi...han..main ye janta hun ki wo drive achha karti hain par racing?...**

Daya – **tab wo college me thi...roz shamko mere piche padi rahati thi..."ki chalo na bhai...long drive par chalete hain...**

Abhijit also remembered those moments – **dono bhai – bahan ek jaise hain... bas fark hain to itna hi ki isse racing pasand thi aur purvi hurdles me interested thi...**

Daya – **par ek din ...madam ...kafi buri taraha se gir gayi aur leg fracture karwa liya tabse...maine use bike se durr rahne ke liye kaha...**

Abhijit **– bechari purvi...dukhi ho gayi ..par usne DAya ki bat kabhi nahi tali...**

Daya smiled with wet eyes...

...

After that section ...it was the time for 2nd section...**the HURDLES...**

One by one each driver started coming at the starting point...only 15th lane was empty...and..

_**DHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM...**_**.**

The same biker in black ..entered in the lane..

Rajat screamed –**Ye?... ye bhi race me participated hain.?... **

Abhijit looking at the driver and then to Rajat **– han..yarr...Rajat ye tera dost bbhi hain race me...**

Rajat looked at him irritated..and duo laughed.

...

Suddenly they heard shout from behind...

Both the girls – **wow...he is here...we love you...Raj...**

Abhijit looked back ...but unfortunately pink beauty was starring him ...she winked at him..

Abhijit's eyes popped out...he without delay turned ahead...

Daya – **abhijit ..kya hua?...**

Daya when looked behind ..he found black beauty waving him...and she gave him flying kiss...daya became so nervous ...and lowered his head...

Daya murmured – **kya musibat hain...yarr?...**

...

**10...9...8...3..2...1...GGOOOOOOOOOOO...**

And the race began...

All the drivers were crossing each obstacle carefully ...and trying to keep lead over others...step by step challenges became tougher ...

they had to cross a small heap of soil...some of the riders fell to climb it up and stumbled back...

then there were some zigzag turns to take their riding test... here also some fail to prove their expertise ...

now half of the participants left...for the next obstacle...it was a pond of water which they have to jump across...three of them completed the task quite nicely...while some fell in the pond...

...

The race was proceeding this way getting more tough...

now only three drivers left no. 2 and 9...along with no.15... next was the final task where they have to jump up to climb ramp that was rested on some drums and then go through a slope and then each one has to pick up ten flags those were scattered all over the ground...and then after completing one round around the ground they have to reach finishing line...it was a most difficult and time consuming task.

the drivers started with confidence... and...

_**DHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM...**_**.**

no.9 couldn't jump properly over the drums and he fail ...

No. 2 and No. 15 picked up the flags successfully while after completing the last lap they have to cross the finish line...it was a neck to neck race...and...The announcer screamed ...

**And the winner is no.15... ...**

...

Now it was the time for prize distribution...

The announcer was calling names of the winners One by one and they were getting prizes...

Lastly it was the prizes for hurdles...

**The second runner up is.**************

The driver came...

**First runner up is **********************

...

**And now it's the winner of the hurdles race...Mr. Raj...**

The driver came on the stage to receive the prize...surprisingly he was still wearing his helmet ...he came and accepted his trophy and medal...

He came near the mike and ...after removing his helmet ...All were surprised to see the winner who was busy in settling **her long straight hair**...

All eyes popped out to see the driver ...**yes it was a girl?...**

he looked the place where trio were sitting...suddenly they jumped from their place...and shouted in unison**..."PURVI"**

Purvi holding the mike **– thnx friends..1****st**** thing...there is a little correction in my name ...its not ..but it is **( stressing the words)...**Purvi** ** Rajat kumar...**

**And 2****nd**** most imp thing...main meri iss jeet ko kisiko dedicate karna chahti hun...ye wo dono persons hain jinhe meri jeet ki sabse badi khushi hui hain...jinhone muze iss competition me participate karne ka housala diya...**

**plz. welcome both my BHABHIS ... Mrs. SHREYA DAYA and MRS. TARIKA ABHIJIT...**

**bhabhi...aap dono par aayiye...**

And she waved to them...trio shockingly looked towards the place where she waved...it was the another shock for them...those were our pretty ladies in pink and black dress...silently they got up from their place and looking towards our duo ...removed their wigs...

abhijit n daya shocked – **Tarika/shreya...**

Both the ladies went to the stage to accompany their nanad cum friend ...

there was a huge round of applause for the three ladies...that was echoing the stadium.

While our trio were in a big shock ...till the time they could compose themselves to recover from the shock ...

they found the ladies were standing before them...looking at them in a stern way...with pain in their wet eyes ...

Purvi snapping finger before trio brought them in the reality...

Tarika – **Abhijit...kaise chal rahi hain tumhari investigation?...han...(** and she raised her brows)

Abhijit lowered his head...

Shreya – **Daya...aapki conference to ekdam rocking lag rahi hain...kafi maza aaya hoga na?...(** and she winked )

Daya closing his eyes with one palm...smiled weakly...

Before Purvi could say anything...

Rajat embarrassed tone **– Purvi...sorry...**

Purvi – **Are...kuch bolne se pahle hi sorry...Rajat ..kya bat hain.. tumhara college ekdam kisi stadium jaise lag raha hain na ...waise tumhare Principal kahan par hain?... milwaoge nahi?...**

Rajat sat on his chair with thud...

And duo also gave him company sitting beside him...

After some time they recovered from the shock but were still feeling ashamed to face their girls...

Tarika **– girls...bhuk lagi hain na?...**

Other two girls – **han...lagi to hain...to chale?...**

Trio had no option to follow them...they came near their car...

In the mean time Purvi brought her bike...

Purvi without looking at Rajat ,...started accelerating the bike... and she moved at the back seat...

Rajat had no option than to take the drivers seat ...

While others went in their car...

,...

It was a silent journey...that was unbearable for him...

how could he see his love sad like this...

Rajat stopped the bike at one quiet place... Purvi silently got down...and was about to turn her head other side...but Rajat hold her wrist...

Rajat – **Purvi...plz...i m really very sorry...tumse zut bolkar maine bahut badi galti kar di...plz..yarr..maf kar do...**

Tears started gathering in Purvi's eyes...she immediately hugged him...

Purvi – **Rajat...tum jante ho main tumse kitna pyar karti hun...tumse kabhi naraz nahi rah sakti...fir tumne aise kyon kiya?...**

Rajat hugged her back**..."really sorry... I promise ...main fir kabhi aise nahi karunga...plz...**

...

They came to a restaurant...

They were waiting for their ordered food...while both the girls except Purvi were still angry...and duo were composing themselves for the coming attack...

But were surprised to see their girls quiet...finally...

Abhijit – **plz..Tarika...kya ab kuch bataogi bhi?... ye sab kya hain?... tum log yahan kaise?...**

...

Tarika – **yad hain abhijit..us din tumne muze bataya ki tumhe iss Sunday ko investigation ke liye pune jana hain to maine Shreya ko phone kiya ...**

**...**

**Flashback...**

Tarika – **shreya ..iss Sunday ko kya kar rahi ho?...**

Shreya – **kuch khas nahi...free hun...**

Tarika happily – **to fir thik hain ...chalo shopping karne chalet hain...waise bhi Abhijit pura din ghar par nahi hoga to main bhi free hun...**

Shreya – **sounds nice...daya bhi pura din conference ja rahe hain...to main bhi akeli hun...**

Tarika - **Daya bhi din bhar ghar par nahi hoga?...(** she smelled something fishy...and after thinking for some time , immediately said**)...shreya ek kam kar...tum abhi ..issi waqt ..Purvi ko lekar bureau ke pass wale café me aa jao **

**Aur han...kisi ko bhi pata mat chalne dena tum kahan ja rahi ho?...daya ko bhi nahi...samzi?...**

Shreya little surprised **– Daya ko bhi nahi?...ok...thik hain...aati hun...**

And within next 20 minutes the girls were sitting in the café...

Purvi – **ohhh. To ye baat hain...Dada( abhijit)...Daya bhai aur Rajat sab ko Sunday ko matlab same day kam aa gaya...aur wo bhi pura din?...**

Shreya raised a doubt sadly- **par ho sakta hain na ki sach me unhe kam hoga?...aur hum khamkhah unpe shaq kar rahe ho?...**

As they were still not sure , they decided to clear their doubt...

Tarika – **no problem...ye bhi check kar sakte hain...ki humare pati dev sach me kam ki wajaha se ja rahe hain...ya hume bewakuf bana rahe hain...**

And she told them the plan...

Same day evening ...they went one hour early to home by giving excuses...

At Purvis home...

He was scarred while entering in side the house...

Purvi –**Pankaj...are aao na...**

He went to sit on the couch...

Soon was surrounded by three ladies...with snacks in their hands...

They gave him with the snacks and then –

Shreya **– pankaj...hume jan na hain ki Daya sir...Abhijit sir..aur Rajat sir...iss Sunday ko kahan ja rahe hain...**

Pankaj started coughing unintentionally...

As the girls frightened him , he had no option than to tell them the truth ...

...

And the girls came to know that...their husbands are going to enjoy **a bike racing competition.**...and not for any other so called duty ... also they are lying because they don't want their fun to get hindered by their wives...

Pankaj had brought tickets for them ,thus he knew about it...

After pankaj left the house...

The girls were little disappointed ...

Purvi – **wo log hume cheat kar rahe hain ...aur hum yun hath pe hath dhare baithe rahenge kya?...**

She looked at both her bhabis with hopes...

Shreya – **nahi...hum unhe sabak sikhayenge...**

Purvi –**par..kaise?...shreya...**

All the three girls started thinking about plan

...

Tarika – **I ve a plan...**

And she narrated them a plan...

Tarika – **hum unhe disguise karke follow karenge...aur waha par range hath pakad lenge...aur purvi tumhe *******************

( after explaining the plan she looked at purvi**)...magar...Purvi ... ye plan tabhi successful hoga jab tu race me participate karegi?...**

...

**Flashback ends...**

**...**

**...And now...**

Shreya pointing to Purvi – **par ye madam to ready hi nahi thi...uske Dayabhai ne mana jo kiya tha...**

Daya looking at Purvi **– fir kaise man gayi tu?**

Purvi innocently = **tarika ne bola ki agar main jeet jati hun to shayad Aap muzese khush ho jayenge?...aur...muze Rajat ko bhi to dikhana tha ki racing sirf ladke hi nahi kar sakte ...**

Rajat holding her hand lovingly – **sorry ..purvi,,mera wo matlab nahi tha...maine kabhi bhi tumhari capability par shaq nahi kiya hain...tumhe pata hain na...**

Purvi smiled .

Tarika – **aur fir purvi ko convince karne ke bad humne uski admission ek driving school me kar di...wo racing achhi taraha se janti thi sirf uski himmat wapas lani thi...so wo humne kar di...har roz dopahar ko 2 ghanto ke liye wo school jati thi...of course...with ACP sirs permission...**

**Aur fir Sunday ko tum logonke ghar se nikalne ke baad hum dono shreya ke ghar gaye ...fir bhes badal kar ( disguish)...stadium me pahunch gaye...**

Shreya – **uske aage ki kahani to aapko pata hain...**

The men could see clear pain on their beloved one 's faces.

The pain of getting cheated by their husbands...

Now...trio were really very guilty for their behavior...

.

Abhijit- **sorry ...humne bahut galat kiya...sirf apni khushi ke bare me hi socha...**

Daya – **aur tumse zut bhi bola...kya tum log hume maf karogi?... plz...we are really very sorry...**

Tarika/shreya – **hum thoda gusssa me to the aur aapse naraz bhi the...par Apki iss ladli behan ki condition jo thi ki ... Agar hum aapko maf kar denge to hi wo humara sath degi...**

Duo looked at their sister lovingly...and hugged her...

Duo –**sorry...Purvi...**

**Daya – shayad tumhe lekar main kuch jyada hi possessive aur kuch jyada hi strict ho gaya tha na?...**

**Purvi nodded "no"...and hugged both her brothers back.**

Rajat – **ab humne galti ki hain to saza bhi milni chahiye?...**

...

Ahijit/daya – **han...**

Purvi – **nahi hume aapse koi shikayat nahi hain..shayad aapse pyar karte- karte hum ye bhul gaye the ki aap logonko bhi apni space chahiye...**

Shreya** – humari galti thi ki humara pyar apko bedi lagne laga...**

Rajat holding Purvi's **hand – nahi..purvi...humari har khushi tum logon ke sath hain...tumhare bagair nahi...**

Daya** – sach hain..tumhara pyar humare liye kabhi bhi bedi nahi ban sakta...**

Abhijit** – anjane me hi sahi humne galti ki hain...plz...hume maf kar do ...**

Tarika** – nahi Abhijit... yun bar – bar mafi mat mango...**

( she hold Purvi's and Shreya's hand in both her hands)...**hum aapko sabak sikhana jarur chahate the..par tum logon ko guilty feel karwana ya hurt karwana bilkul bhi nahi chahte the.. ..**

Shreya with naughty tone** - actually disguise karke tumse flirt karne me...hume bhi bahut maza aaya...**

And they winked...to their respective husbands...

...

Abhijit – **chalo...Tarika...hum shopping pe chalet hain**...

Tarika surprisingly – **sach ?...**

Abhijit – **kya** **maine kabhi zut bola hain?...**

All shouted – **Abhijit/ abhijit sir/Dada...**

Abhijit hesitatingly **- ok...ok..sorry... manta hun...iss bar bola hain...**

...

Daya – **Shreya ...mere sath film dekhane chalogi?...**

Shreya smiled and nodded...

...

Rajat looked at Purvi who was expectantly looking at him.

Rajat – **kya koi mere sath long drive par jane me interested hain ?...**

And purvi excitedly nodded...

...

The girls hugged each other happily...

While ABHIjit – DAYA N RAJAT .. felt blessed by getting such sensible n caring lovable wives who made them to realize their faults but without hurting them...

...

**At night ...**

**1****st**** house...**

Abhijit came behind Tarika who was combing her hair while sitting before dressing table...

Abhijit looking at her through the mirror.- **ek baat kahu?...uss pink mini dress me ...aaj to tum ekdam hot lag rahi thi..**

And he entangled his hands around her ...while Tarika blushed ...

Tarika turning behind – **kya...abhijit tum bhi na bahut ?... **

Abhijt – **main bhi kya?...(**kissing her on her shoulder )

Tarika - **tum bahut naughty ho gaye ho...flirt kar rahe ho?...**

**Abhijit - nahi ...pyar kar raha hun...**

He took her in his arms and she hide her face in his chest.

...

**2****nd**** house...**

Shreya changed her dress and came to sleep ...

She felt his hand creeping on her waist..

Shreya smiled – **muze laga aap so gaye?...**

Daya pulling her on his chest...

Daya - **meri to nind hi ud gayi...**

Shreya – **achha..kisne uda li aapki nind?...**

Daya taking a deep sigh - **thi ek?...pyari si...black dress wali ladki... Maggi naam tha uska...**

Shreya squeezing his nose – **achha ji...Mr. macho man...**

And they started to laugh..

...

**3****rd**** house...**

After spending for quite a long time in drive...they reached home...

Purvi sat on the couch in the living room...

Purvi tired tone – **Rajat...Aj to main bahut thak gayi hun...**

Rajat patting her head went to get fresh...

When he returned ...

Rajat – **main coffee banane ja raha hun...kya tumhe chahiye?...**

There was no response from Purvi...so he turned to her...and smiled to see her sleeping soundly on the couch...

Rajat – **ye to yahin par so gayi...**

And he lifted her in his arms...and brought to their bedroom...

After laying her on the bed...Rajat kissed her forehead...

Rajat – **Purvi...i know ..aj ki humari galti mafi karne ke layak nahi thi...tum logon ko to humse gussa hona chahiye tha...zagadna chahiye tha...but ...tum logone hume kitni aasani se maf kar diya...and I know it was only because of you...I love you...Jann.**

Purvi – **to fir meri gift?...**

Rajat looked at her ,whose eyes were still closed...

Rajat – **tum jag rahi ho?...**

Purvi – **nahi ... main to nind me baat kar rahi hun... batao na meri gift?...**

Rajat leaning over her smiled – **kya gift du tumhe?...**

Purvi smiled and pulled him on herself...

**Purvi - ...I LOVE YOU...**

Rajat – **I LOVE YOU ...TOO...**

...

**...T...H...E... E...N...D...**

so did you like this story with little DRAMA...FUN...REVENGE...FORGIVENESS...N ... LOTS OF LOVE...

friends...hope u liked dis family drama ?...

if you liked it ...plz...revw...

**...**

**Waiting...Aapki parise22...**


End file.
